Repentance
by Fender
Summary: A man out to try to stop a war that's been going on for the majority of his life. He, along with his 6 Pokémon, is going to try to perform a miracle. Please send in reviews, whether good or bad criticism.
1. Chapter 1: The Truth

_For over thirty years, my people have been fighting a devastating war against an interstellar race called the Tetrites. Both races, known to the Pokémon race, use them in their battles against one another, intentionally not caring for what happens to them. The humans don't battle one another for the fun of the sport and to raise their Pokémon, but now use them as tools to battle against the Tetrites. The Elite Four and the Gym Leaders from all regions have left their respective areas in order to reside themselves in the war, leaving their gyms and stadiums as shelters for people who have lost their homes. This has left so little hope among the people, as many people are left defenseless against the stray Tetrites that come and raid the towns. For those who see the next day, it means they had survived, or they were lucky. Either way, their hopes continue to dwindle each day. Only a few trainers, who stay out of the war, continue to live in their towns, protecting all that they can. As a little kid, I witnessed a lot of destruction and death. As a teen, I witnessed countless Pokémon die on the battlefield along with many people that I cared for deeply. As an adult, I became one of those heartless fiends and murdered many Pokémon and Tetrites. Now, as thirty-five years of age and retired from the war, I have been reminiscing about my actions. Now, I believe, is time I finally found a way to end this war and repent for the sins I have done._

A man sat on the ledge of a plateau, alone, staring up into the darkened sky. Many different bird-like Pokémon could be seen flying through the sky at high speeds, and many explosions and battle cries could be heard as well. The man looked back down below him, and stared at the now barren land, dust covering the ground surrounded by the mountains. He stood up and walked over to a cave that laid in front of him, stopping at the entrance for a moment to look back into the sky. Shaking the thoughts about the battle off his head, he entered the darkened cave, and slowly walked through it. Only some time later at a cave entrance at the bottom of the mountain, the man exited out and continued walking. An explosion close by could reveal the man's appearance; a set of headphones rested around his neck with a cord going down to a pocket in his dirt-covered pants, a dark brown sweater was zipped open to show a blue t-shirt, and his straight black hair down to his ears.

After leaving the mountains, the man walked for only a short moment before he looked around, desert as far as the eyes could see from either his left or right, and in front of him was a city that laid in destruction. Only a few miles away, and he could see the difference that it held. Once a city filled with skyscrapers and prosperous with technology, it's now crumbled that reputation away. All the skyscrapers were now only slightly taller than the average one-story house, with all the windows and support beams collapsing on themselves. The roads were covered with many things except for the usual pavement: craters, potholes, garbage, debris... and even lifeless bodies of Pokémon and humans. All the houses have become little more than shacks for people to hide in, whether from recruitment for the war or from the Tetrites. The city of Marietta has become nothing more than all the other cities in this planet. The man continued to walk, and everything going on from the explosions happening only a few hundred yards above to the many people taking flight to his sides never phased the man one bit. As he walked through the barren desert, creatures of many heights and sizes would run by the man, trying to evade the dangers of the battle and from being captured. Nothing showed as the man witnessed many of those very creatures be caught in spherical balls, or Pokéballs, and taken away for the horrible fate that awaited them. His deep thought kept him utterly oblivious to what was happening in his surroundings. Only when he snapped back from reality did he realize that he was entering the city.

Once more he shook his head before entering the grim city. Many people in rags were on the streets, hoping to find something of value and useful for them to survive. Some had food in their hands, while others had their own Pokéballs out and preparing themselves if an intruder were to come and harm them. Many Pokémon, all in their final evolutions, were wandering the streets along with their trainers, most likely either going into war or being cautious as they traveled somewhere. The man walked until he reached a house that was only a little different from the others, the roof and windows were intact, and nothing seemed to have been cracked or torn. An incredibly black and furry dog, medium sized; its eyes were a red color with gold pupils with a face that's a light gold. It had a light pink nose, two very round ears on the side of its head. A large portion of spiky black fur protruded out from the back of its head; the black fur covered the chest and forelegs of the creature. On the forelegs, a small patch of visible skin, with gold and yellow squares in an odd pattern. The black fur ended in a small spike before gold skin showed again around the middle of the body; it started again, the black fur covering most of the rear except for the rear legs. It finally ended in one last spiking near the tail. The rear legs were a light gold, much like the other patches of skin seen on the body. The tail was a dark black, like the fur, and at the end was a dark gold, star-shaped object. When the man stepped onto the porch, it quickly got up and stared at the man, and went next to him.

"Enjoy your nap, Luxray?" the man asked the creature. The Pokémon nodded its head and waited for the man to open the door. It opened, and Luxray quickly ran inside the house, slowly followed by the man. He flicked the light switch, and the lights turned on, but quickly dimmed. He could see that Luxray had already gone onto a partially ripped couch that had a coffee table next to it. A television was in front of it, being nothing more than decoration due to the fact that no television has worked in years. The man walked passed the couch and the sleeping Luxray and went into another room that had a bed and a desk next to it. He fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts clouding his mind. As the eyes of the man started to grow heavier, a howl was heard in the other room, waking him up instantly. He ran out of his room and into the other, finding Luxray in front of the door, staring and growling. "Luxray, what's wrong?" asked the man. The Luxray fixed its eyes at the door, and a few steps could be heard.

Curious, the man went back to his room and looked through his window, seeing two men with a Pokémon behind them. A large, rhinoceros like Pokemon that stood upon two fat, short legs; its body thick and covered in stone hard natural armor. It stood at about six feet tall, and perched at the end of its short muzzle a dangerous horn, corkscrewing out of the tip. A thick, but short, tail protruded from its rear. The Pokémon a pale grey color, with a slight hint of beige around the belly area. Seeing the danger it proved, he walked over to his desk and slammed his fist onto the top of it. A click was heard, and he opened up his top drawer, revealing six Pokéballs. He grabbed them and walked back into the other room, taking out one of the Pokéballs and aimed it at Luxray. "Luxray, return!" ordered the man. An infrared beam shot at Luxray, and Luxray soon turned into a ball of energy and entered the ball. Putting the ball back into the inside of his jacket, along with the rest of the Pokéballs, he walked up to the door and asked, "Who are you?"

"Who we are is of little importance. We're here because of your skill. The government wants you to go back into the military as a general," one of the military agents replied.

The man thought for a moment before asking, "And what if I refuse this offer and ask you to leave?"

The agents turned to one another and one of them replied, "This isn't an offer. We're here to escort you back, and we will do it forcefully if needed."

The man stood there and looked down at his floor. A plan quickly formulated and he said to them, "In that case, I refuse to follow your order."

The agents sighed and walked to the sides of the massive Pokémon. "Rhydon!" one of them yelled. "Horn Drill on the door!" The Rhydon stood in front of the door, and its drill started to spin rapidly. It bent down and tackled the door with its horn, destroying the door to mere debris. The two agents quickly jumped through the new opening, and saw the man at the end of the room, hands in his sweater pockets.

"Do you really think you'll be able to take me, even forcefully?" the man asked.

"I think we'll be more than enough to take you," replied one of the agents. The Rhydon soon entered the room, its horn still spinning.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to see it to believe ourselves," the man said to them.

The agents looked at one another and asked in unison, "We?"

Their confusion as a signal, the man stepped back as the floor began to crack near the agents and the Rhydon. "Kabutops, Waterfall!" the man yelled out. The wooden floor cracked open and a form quickly jumped up, landing a powerful blow on Rhydon, forcing it on its back. It quickly landed on the floor and jumped back, landing next to the man. Standing at about four feet, its brown hard body shone whereas its sickles were aimed at the agents. "Does this answer your question?" the man asked in a playful tone.

The agent to the left of the Rhydon, agitated, turned towards the fallen creature and yelled, "Get up, you useless Rhydon!" at it. The Rhydon slowly rose back up, staggering every now and then from the direct attack.

The man, hearing how the agent talked, became enraged at them. "Kabutops, use Skull Bash on the agent to the right! I'll take the other one," the man said to Kabutops. Sprinting, both Kabutops and the man ran towards the agents. Kabutops landed a successful Skull Bash on the agent, knocking him through the wall and onto the road, laying there unconsciously. The man was able to land a few jabs onto the other agent, forcing him back a few feet before dealing a round kick at the agent's side, breaking a few ribs. The agent fell to the ground, and the man took a Pokéball out from his sweater and returned Kabutops to his ball. "Good job, Kabutops," he said quietly as he put the ball up.

The Rhydon looked at its owners and then stared at the man who took them down. Its eyes narrowed at the man, and it crouched down, its horn spinning at a rapid pace.

The man, now realizing the position the Rhydon was in, bent down, readying himself for the charge. The Rhydon charged the man with intent on killing him. Calmly, as the Rhydon was only a few feet away, the man jumped up and ran over the Rhydon as it passed under. The Rhydon continued charging and ended up going through the wall, stopping in the kitchen. While it was recovering from the failed attack, the man quickly ran through the opening created by the agents and sprinted as fast as he could through all the buildings.

The agent that was left in the house turned over to his side, his hand applying pressure where his ribs were broken. He only watched as the Rhydon charged back outside, chasing the man that was attempting to escape. He could only lay there as the pain overcame his stamina, keeping him down.

Moments later, the man stopped and turned his head around, seeing the Rhydon only a few blocks behind him. "I don't know just how much longer I can keep this up. I maybe faster, but my age sure has gotten to my stamina," the man said to himself. He turned back to get another glimpse at the Rhydon and saw that it had gotten much closer in the short time he took his eyes off of it. He was now only a block away. The man quickly looked around him, getting a good observation of his surroundings, and noticed something that would prove to be useful; a hole on the other side of the street that connected to the sewers. Quickly creating another plan, the man ran toward the Rhydon and took out one of his Pokéballs, it being in a compressed state. He ran after the Rhydon, it charging at full speed with the horn spinning faster than ever, and pressed the button on the ball, shifting it back to its regular size.

As the Rhydon was only a few feet again, the man quickly dove to the side, evading the attack by only a few inches. While the Rhydon turned to the side and skidded to a halt, the man threw the Pokéball up into the air, and out came a ball of energy that stood in front of him. As he caught the ball that fell back down, the form was quickly recognizable for what it is, a Scizor. A red, bug-like Pokemon stood; it was about six feet tall, with a metallic body. Pincers extended from the end of each arm, with an eyeball pattern used to intimidate opponents. Two medium sized bug-like wings protruded from its back. Its yellow eyes stared at the Rhydon that had come to a halt that was a block away.

"Scizor, agility!" the man said to the Scizor. It clipped its claws, now glowing, before leaving an after-image behind, only to shortly reappear in front of Rhydon. A sharp stone edge formed at the end of one of the Rhydon's arms, and it swiped the edge at the Scizor, but only to see that it hit an after-image. The Rhydon was soon hit on the back by a Metal Claw, knocking it forward a few feet. Rhydon turned around to attack Scizor again with a Stone Edge, but Scizor soon disappeared again and reappeared to the Rhydon's side, hitting it with another Metal Claw. The Scizor continued the bombardment of Metal Claws and evading its Stone Edges until the Rhydon had moved only a foot away from the sewer.

While the Scizor kept the Rhydon busy, the man, now a couple of blocks away, had released Luxray from its Pokéball and had acquired himself a metal pole from one of the many abandoned houses that were nearby. Slowly, he sat upon Luxray and got himself in an upright position, one hand holding onto Luxray while having the other hold tightly onto the metal pole. When he noticed that Rhydon had gotten about a foot away, he barked out, "Volt Tackle, Luxray!" at Luxray, and it nodded its head as it bent down a bit. It leapt forward, and it quickly accelerated by the second, electricity forming around them. In a matter of a few seconds, it was already less than a block away, and a layer of electricity covered the two. Foot by foot, inch by inch, the man slowly rose up on Luxray, now kneeling on top of Luxray, waiting for the perfect moment. Now only a few yards away, the man jumped off of Luxray and brought his metal pole as he edged closer and closer to Rhydon.

Scizor, noticing Luxray, quickly dealt one more Metal Claw before evading another Stone Edge and jumping back. Rhydon started to go after Scizor, but stopped as it turned its head and saw the man nearing closer and closer to itself. Its eyes widened at the horror that it couldn't do anything as the man swung the pole at its head, knocking it up and off balance. Using the head at a platform, the man jumped off the beast and messed with the Rhydon's sense of balance. But before it could regain it, Luxray came in with its Volt Tackle, knocking the beast back into the hole.

The man, now sitting on the ground due to exhaustion, watched the Rhydon fall to its defeat, and turned to his Pokémon that were coming to him. He went through the insides of his sweater and pulled out two compressed Pokéballs, and after resizing them, put one in his other hand. "You two did great. Scizor, Luxray, return," the man said to them. Two beams of infrared beams hit the two Pokémon, and they returned to their respective balls in the form of energy. He returned the two balls back into the inside of his sweater and stood back up. He looked around him and saw that the agents from earlier were leaving, one carrying the unconscious one on his back. "So, our planet has finally grown tired of this war like everybody else. I guess the military is starting to recruit those that had retired from war in order to end this war," the man said to himself. He looked at his house, then turned around and noticed that he could see the mountain that he was on earlier that day. "After all this thinking I've been doing lately about this war, I believe it's about time I finally did something to repent for my actions that I've done in the past. I think it's time I finally found a different way to end this war," he said, thinking out loud. He grabbed the headphones on his neck and put them over his ears, listening to some music while walking toward the mountain.


	2. Chapter 2: Capture

As the man was leaving the city, the sun had started to rise, letting him see the leftovers of the battle that occurred last night. The sight was gruesome indeed, as many bodies devoid of life littered the desert, of humans, Pokémon, and even the occasional Tetrite. Their bodies had transformed into something that no person could bare to see. All the blood accumulated from the many dead bodies seemed to turn the desert sand to a crimson red. The bodies themselves had the distinct odor of rotten meat, and many vulture- like bird Pokémon, known as Fearow, were eating the bodies viciously. The survivors of the battle were all walking back, none caring about the condition their bodies were in. Some were lucky and only had a few minor scratches and bruises, while others weren't. Those who weren't had broken bones, body parts missing, and even hearts broken from the loss of their companions. The man watched all the survivors walk back to the city and, most likely, recuperating from the recent battle. Either physically or mentally, everybody has injuries in some way; damage dealt to any human is inevitable. This battle, however, is no different from any other. Even as they're walking back, another battle is already occurring in some other place, and there's no way to stop it from happening.

The man continued his walk back to the mountain, his hands in his sweater pockets, and his music fading away the sounds of the men in pain. His eyes were fixed upon the mountain, making sure his eyes resisted the urge to look to the side and witness the scene that would await him, the center of the battlefield. Throughout the whole area, there wasn't a soul left. Each body, human and Pokémon, died in a different way from the one next to it: burned, frozen, cut, pummeled, lack of blood, and the list just continues from there. Each being had suffered the consequence for fighting this war, and when everybody hears the news that Earth had lost a battle yet again, their hopes were going to diminish and wills weaken. After traveling for a few miles, the man had finally returned to the mountain, and stopped at the cave entrance to look around, wondering if there was anybody or anything there. When he saw nobody, he entered and walked up until he had reached the opening that lead him to the plateau from the night before. As he stepped out, he noticed something unusual; on the edge was a small boy, his brown hair barely past his forehead, a cape with many holes was around his body, concealing the rest of his features. The man cautiously walked out of the opening and observed the boy's movements. He took another step, and accidentally kicked a rock, knocking it past the boy and down the mountain.

The boy, seeing the rock fly by, turned his head around and saw the man, his dark-azure eyes staring at the man's cobalt eyes. He then turned his head back around to the outlook of the edge. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the boy asked.

The man, a little annoyed that the boy was the first one to ask, answered, "My name's Damien. I've come here to take a last look before I head off. And what about you?"

The boy just continued looking out, and replied, "My name?"

Damien responded, "Yes, your name. You know, what your parents call you."

The boy just looked back at Damien, and he could see the grief that the boy's eyes held. After being silent for a moment, the boy replied, "I lost my name when my parents died. I was only a few years old at the time when it happened. I have never really had a name since then."

Damien looked at the boy, then looked toward the direction the boy was looking at. "If you have no parents, then why are you here?" he asked.

The boy slightly turned his head enough to where his eyes could barely Damien and stared at him for a moment, and then turned back around before answering, "I really don't have a reason as to why, I just come to witness the things that are happening."

Damien walked over to the edge and looked in the direction the boy was, and then turned his attention back to the boy. "So, do you have anybody that you care about?" he asked curiously.

"How can I care about anybody? With the decisions humans have chosen, it makes it hard to," the boy replied.

Damien sighed as he realized how much truth his words held. "If not humans, what about Pokémon?" he asked.

Hearing this, the boy stopped looking ahead and let his head slump down. After a short pause of silence, he responded in a harsh tone, "Those creatures that dare to live on this planet? Never!"

Damien, surprised and angered by his response, quickly grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and picked him up. "How dare you talk about the Pokémon like that!" he yelled at him. "Pokémon are being just like us, and yet you're just going to go ahead and insult them?!"

The boy's eyes just moved to the side, avoiding Damien's hateful stare, then looked back at him, his eyes showing pain and misery. "Why should I listen to you about what I say?" he asked. "You don't know me! You don't know what these vile creatures have done to me!"

Damien, processing all this in, loosed his grip on the boy, but still kept him in the air. "I don't care about what they've done to you! Learn to live with your past and move on!" Damien yelled at to the boy. "Don't let one incident screw up your judgement on living creatures!"

The boy only turned his head to the side as he listened to Damien. "Why should I even consider listening to you?" the boy asked.

Damien, his anger now subsided, brought the boy down and watched the boy quickly jumped back, putting himself in a defensive position. Sighing, he asked, "Do you really want to be alone for the rest of your life?"

Unprepared for the question, the boy thought deeply on the question, returning to his seat on the edge.

Damien continued, saying, "Are you really willing to risk this hell called solitude just because you're pride won't allow you to forgive other beings? Do you really want to be that prideful?"

The boy just quietly sat there and stayed in thought.

Damien just stood there, thinking of something. An idea struck him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokéball. He walked over to the boy and placed the ball next to him, then walked back toward the opening in the mountain.

The boy only looked down at the Pokéball, then at the man in confusion. "Why did you give me a Pokéball?" he asked.

Damien merely stopped before entering the cave and replied, "That Pokéball contains a Tropius. I caught it a few days ago, so it has no bonds with me. I don't care whether you want it or not, I want you to hold onto that Pokémon until I get back."

The boy looked at Damien for a bit before asking, "Get back? Back from where?"

Damien let out another sigh before replying, "I'm not that sure where. All I know is that I'm going to be gone for a while."

The boy quickly said, "Then take this Tropius wi-."

"Just take care of the Tropius while I'm gone," interrupted Damien. He walked into the cave before stopping and turned around to the boy. "Oh, and from now on, if anybody is to ever ask you your name, you will be known as Charles," he quickly said before going back into the cave.

The boy continued looking at the opening even after he could no longer see Damien, and then he looked at the Pokéball. "...Charles, eh?" he asked himself. He stood up and threw the Pokéball up, and a form came out of it. Charles caught the ball and stared at the Pokémon that was in front of him; it stood in front of him at about six and a half feet with four short legs, colored brown and green, with four broad leaves attached to its back like wings, and a small bunch of bananas hung from its chin.. It looked down at the boy, and it bent down. Charles looked at the Tropius, and then cautiously walked over to it. He slowly reached his hand out to the Tropius, and when he felt that his hand made contact with Tropius' head, he gently started to pet it. "Tropius, huh?" Charles said to himself as he continued petting the Pokémon.

Damien walked out of the opening at the bottom of the mountain and looked up, thinking about the boy and the Tropius he had given him. He turned back around and walked away from the mountain, going into the opposite direction of the city. Ahead, as far as the eye could see, was nothing but the path that Damien walked on. For days, he traveled down the path, surpassing the obstacles of nature, hunger, and thirst. Sandstorms would come in one after another, obscuring Damien's vision, and making him slightly drift from the path. The constant onslaught of wild Pokémon continued to exhaust his energy while defending himself. The exhaustion of his rations forced him to continue his trek without any food, giving him nothing to replenish his energy. Even though all of these struggles attacked Damien, he was able to somehow survive, getting to a city in the matter of a few days.

Damien looked up and saw the city in front of him, noticing quickly that it was an oasis city like many others that inhabited the desert. The oasis was about 30 yard wide, and about twenty buildings around it. At the building closest to him, he could easily tell that it was a Pokémart, seeing many items from Potions to goggles. He started to walk past the mart until he noticed something on a bulletin board that hung on the wall. Many flyers and posters were on it, but a single one caught his eyes.

It was a wanted poster from the government, but there was no picture. Instead, they had a full description of a person, and a reward of 100,000 dollars. After quickly reading the description, Damien could quickly tell who the person was that they were after; it was himself. He quickly looked around the wanted poster, and quickly realized that there was a well drawn picture of himself next to it, probably drawn using the description given. Damien quickly looked around, and started to walk away from it, continuing to look around the city.

As he continued to walk around the town, many eyes were upon him, but he only ignored their stares. His eyes would look to the side, and would notice many people in hiding, their Pokéballs out and ready. After taking a step, he stopped as he felt a tremor near him, and it all began. The sand around him began to lower, and Damien quickly jumped away from the sand. It soon stopped, but Damien became more aware of his surroundings, noticing the people hiding were now atop the buildings. A green, reptilian dragon with small, beady black eyes covered by protective red lens, and long, green wings tipped with red, was hovering in front of him, a glow emitting from its mouth. Flygon, as it is known as, stared at Damien, both keeping still. Damien shifted his eyes to his sides, noticing that more and more trainers were calling out their Pokémon, overwhelming the man greatly. One of his hands started to reach into his sweater before a green vine was shot from behind and grabbed the hand, and another vine grabbing his other hand shortly after.

A trainer walked up to Damien and said, "You're coming with us."


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

**Well, would like to say sorry for the delay of the chapter, but I made up for it! It's very long, battles, and I've been, well, distracted. Sides, I think you guys will forgive me once you've read the chapter.**

_Gets hit by a Flame Wheel_

**Alright, never mind. **

_faints_

* * *

As Damien tried to free himself, the trainer who stood next to Flygon stepped forward. He had on a forest green beanie on his head, a white sleeveless t-shirt, and wore blue jean pants. He, along with others around him, laughed at Damien's futile attempts to free himself from the vines. He stopped, and then said to him, "There's no way you're going to get out of this bind, Damien."

Damien gave up and fell to his knees. He looked up at the trainer and, with a disgusted stare, asked, "What do you want with me? And who are you?"

The trainer signaled the others around him to settle down. "The name's Chazz. And what do we want? Why, to turn you in and get the bounty that's on your head," he replied. "Don't you think that's a bit obvious?"

Damien merely turned his head away from the other trainers and looked out into the oasis and the desert, trying to think of a way to get out of this predicament. He stood back up, and trainers became quiet as the leader walked up to Damien. In a voice just low enough to where only Chazz could hear, Damien asked, "Do you really think you can actually take me in?"

Chazz let out a laugh as he turned around to the other trainers, saying loudly, "Do you hear this? He thinks we can't beat him! He really thinks he can defeat us all, even though we've got him outnumbered!"

"Numbers don't mean anything," Damien boldly said to them. "It's skill that makes the difference."

"It doesn't matter how much skill you have if you can't even use them!" Chazz yelled out.

"Oh really?" Damien asked.

Confounded by the statement Chazz asked,"What do you think you can do in your situation? You can't even reach your Pokéballs with your hands! How do you possibly think you can defeat us without your Pokémon?"

"Who said I needed my Pokémon?" Damien asked, an evil grin appearing on his face.

Chazz grew irritated of Damien by his statement. "What do you mean you don't need your Pokémon?" Chazz asked. "That's what we battle with here!"

"Let me prove you wrong, then," suggested Damien. Before Chazz could respond, Damien had jumped up and kicked upwards and hit Chazz's chin, knocking him up into the air and backwards.

All the other trainers quickly became nervous, as they ran over to their leader and picked him back up. Chazz, blood trickling down from the mouth, quickly shrugged his companions off and walked over to Damien. "Oh, you-are-so-dead!" he yelled out. He quickly gave a kick to Damien's side, and Damien stumbled over a bit, but a Pokéball had fallen from his sweater. Unlike Chazz, Damien had noticed this and quickly used one of his feet to roll it up onto the other. Using the free foot, he tapped the button on the ball, changing it to its larger form, and tossed it up into the air. Using it like a soccer ball, he kicked the ball straight at Chazz, hitting him on the back and releasing the Pokémon that resided in the ball.

As Chazz was turning around to see what hit him, his eyes quickly stared at the ball of light in front of him as the Pokémon started to materialize into the area; a small, orange lizard-like creature with a small yellow colored patch on its belly, having two short arms, ending with tiny, sharp claws, two small, stubby legs with three claws, and a long, thick tail with a bundle of fire endlessly burning on the tip.. When Chazz, along with the rest of his crew, was finally able to see what the Pokémon was, they all started to laugh again. "A-are you kidding me?" Chazz asked in between his laughs. "You're going to use a Charmander against our Pokémon? All of our Pokémon have already reached their final evolution, and yours is still in its first form!" he explained.

"So you think you can beat Char?" Damien asked.

"So you nicknamed it Char, eh?" Chazz curiously asked as he walked over to his Flygon. "Let's just see how your Char fares against Flygon. Flygon, Hyper Beam!"

The Flygon opened its mouth wide open, and a radiant blue orb was clearly visible to Damien and Char. As the Flygon was preparing itself to release its attack, Damien quickly yelled out, "Char, Blast Burn!"

The two Pokémon's eyes were at a dead lock, and Char's eyes glowed with a bright fire as embers were escaping from the lizard Pokémon. At once, a burst of flame erupted from Char's mouth, and the two attacks met, causing an explosion and sending smoke everywhere. While all the trainers were confused about the smoke, Damien was able to free his arms from the vines. He walked over to the panting Char, now slightly exhausted from the attack, and stood behind it. He stared straight ahead, unknown to what's ahead of him, and said to Char, "Sword Dance, Char."

At once, Char began to spin around, and the smoke was blown away, letting everybody see once more. All the trainers looked confused as they wondered what was blowing the smoke away, but Chazz, standing next to Flygon, was only staring straight at Damien, his eyes full of anger. "So your Char has a bigger bite than it shows," Chazz stated. At this point, the rest of the trainers were looking back and forth between Chazz and Flygon, Damien and Charmander. "But don't think it can take us on."

"Really?" Damien asked, a grin now shown on his face. "Do you want me to prove you wrong again?"

Chazz quickly barked out, "Flygon, Dragon Claw!" and Flygon's claws started to glow.

"Char, Metal Claw," Damien said to Char. Char's claws started to glow at once, and the two Pokémon stared at one another. Everybody's eyes were fixed on the two Pokémon, and nobody moved, as if waiting for something. Damien was calm and relaxed, while Chazz was fidgeting around. Then, Chazz took a step forward and yelled out, "Attack now, Flygon!"

Flygon merely nodded as it started to beat its wings and take flight, diving at the Charmander. As it was only a few feet away, it slashed its claws at the Charmander, but the Charmander countered the Flygon with Metal Claw. The two kept attacking each other, their Dragon Claws and Metal Claws stopped by the other. After what seemed like hours of concentrated watching the two Pokémon battle, Damien yelled out, "Flamethrower, Char!"

Char jumped back and let a stream of red fire out of its mouth, flying toward the hovering Flygon. "Flygon, use Dragonbreath!" Chazz yelled out. Blue flames gushed out of the Flygon's mouth and collided with the Flamethrower, smoke coming from the midpoint and enveloping the two Pokémon. Chazz showed signs of panic as he looked at the areas the smoke hadn't covered from his field of vision, looking for any sign of his Flygon, Damien, or the Charmander.

"Sword Dance once again, Char!" Damien yelled out. Char let off the Flamethrower attack and jumped back, letting the Dragonbreath hit where it was and started to spin around again, clearing the smoke once more.

As Chazz watched the smoke clear, he grinned as he saw his Flygon unharmed, but it soon disappeared as he decided to look at his opponent and saw Damien gone. He frantically looked around, and yet saw no sign of Damien. "Where did he go?" Chazz asked out loud, as the rest of the trainers were looking around for him.

It was only a moment later when one of the trainers looked horrified and yelled out, "Behind you, boss!"

Chazz turned his head around, but it was too late as he received another kick to the side of his head from behind. Chazz was kicked to the side and skidded, on his sides, to a halt next to one of his subordinates. Damien softly landed and looked back at the two stationary Pokémon and, with no honor, ordered to Charmander, "Flare Blitz."

Fire erupted around the Charmander, and it began to charge Flygon. Flygon, confused about what to do since not being given orders, only moved a bit and jerked its head around, hoping to hear something from its master; unfortunately, it never came. Char had tackled the Flygon right at the neck, causing Flygon to cough some blood. Flygon had fallen backwards and its back laid on the ground, unconscious. The Charmander had landed in front of the Flygon's head, facing toward Damien, panting from the level of fatigue it had.

Damien only walked over to his Charmander, glancing down at the Flygon when he reached it. No regret of his dishonorable act showed, and he turned around to the rest of the trainers that stood around him, no emotion could be seen on his eyes except the dark shade of cobalt on his iris. "Do you all dare to continue to fight? The Charmander that stands in front of me is the most experienced Pokémon that I have on my team. It may not be the strongest, but it is the most skilled Pokémon that I've ever owned. Here's the fact; you won't be able to catch me," Damien stated out to everybody. Charmander started to spray some embers around it, intimidating the trainers. "Now, do you really want to try?"

"Of course we do!" Chazz yelled out. All of the trainers, excluding Damien, turned their attention to Chazz, surprised to see standing. His hand on the area where Damien had kicked him, Chazz said, "We can't just give up now! Not with our families, who need the money to care for everybody else.

Damien, feeling little sympathy for him, said, "Your attempts for trying to take me into the government will only be in vain if you succeed. The government is too blinded by their way of stopping this war, and it's only worsening the damage dealt! Who cares if they may starve for a few days without the money! They're gonna die if the government keeps this up! What you need to do is stop this already and let me continue! I will use force if you dare to stop me!"

All the trainers looked at the panting Charmander, and let out a laugh. "Look," Chazz started to say. "Even if you are great, we outnumber you greatly with strong Pokémon. You may have a strong team, but face the facts! You won't be able to defeat all of us."

"Will I really have to defeat you?" asked Damien. "You guys need to defeat me to bring me in, but whoever said I needed to beat you guys to escape?"

One of the trainers asked, "And how do you think you're going to be able to do that, with all of us here?"

"Well, I've put some thought into it, and it's really quite simple; it's called speed, boys," Damien explained. At once, he pulled out a Pokéball from his sweater and threw it up into the air, and out came a burst of energy that materialized itself in front of Damien; as Damien caught the ball, the energy started to change into the Pokémon released, a Pidgeot. A large Pokemon that looked very much like an eagle, only almost five feet tall. It was a light beige, and its beak was small but curved, and incredibly sharp. A colorful mane of what appeared to be feathers extended gracefully from the top of its head, flowing just near the start of the tail. It had a wingspan of nearly six feet; its legs resembled an eagle's as well, with short, gray legs ending in very sharp, curved talons. Its tail was short, with the coloring of the top part of the Pokemon's body a light brown hue. Damien soon pocketed the first Pokéball and took out another, recalling the Charmander that stood in front of him. "Now as you all may have guessed," Damien said as he climbed onto Pidgeot's back, "Pidgeot is one of my strongest Pokémon, and one of my fastest too. So it'll be pretty hard to stop me now."

Many of the trainers, fueled with motivation and eager to prove Damien wrong, started to call out their own flying Pokémon. Chazz, now mostly recovered, recalled his Flygon and called out another Pokémon, one called Dragonair. A long, blue and white dragon, about thirteen feet long, having no legs or arms, with a blue crystal ball below its head. Having amber eyes, and two feather-like fluffs that was on the area of its ears, and a horn at the midpoint between and above the eyes. At the end of the body were two more blue orbs, stacked on top of one another. The Dragonair flew around Chazz before hovering in front of him, giving him the time to climb upon the Dragonair. By the time he had finished this, Damien had already gained much altitude and being chased by other pursuers.

Damien had just done a barrel roll to evade a Quick Attack when he noticed Chazz, but he made no change of his movement as he continued to escape from capture. At once, a group of five trainers on their Pokémon charged Damien. Damien, seeing this, said to Pidgeot, "Double Team," and at once, several copies of Pidgeot with Damien on the back appeared around them, confusing them. All of them had attacked a separate copy, but they all proved to be fakes as the real pair was escaping at high speed.

Chazz saw the pair use Double Team, and raced off on his Dragonair to an area that was ahead of them, assuming that they were going to use the distraction to escape in that direction. Dragonair had arrived in front of the fighting, waiting for Damien to come out. When Damien finally charged forward, Chazz yelled out, "Dragonbreath, Dragonair!" and a blue flame had materialized at its mouth.

Being in high speed, Damien, after seeing Chazz and his Pokémon, could only pull off a steep dive, the Dragonbreath only hitting Damien's legs and the end of Pidgeot's hair and leaving it lightly singed. As Damien dive bombed toward the oasis, many streams of fire, water, and lightning were flying toward him, forcing the Pidgeot to swerve around to avoid being hit. Damien, noting the oasis, quickly started to pull Pidgeot up, succeeding to do so when only mere feet from the surface of the water. Damien looked up, and he saw a bombardment of attacks coming towards them, seeing little room to evade them. "Gust!" yelled out Damien, and Pidgeot quickly came to a halt, starting to beat its wings swiftly and strongly. Soon, its efforts started to produce as a wall of water appeared, blocking the attacks. As steam started to replace the water, Pidgeot flew through it and started to escape when another Dragonbreath shot forward in its path, forcing Pidgeot to fly up and around, but that was proven useless as well; the rest of the trainers had completely surrounded him, giving him no openings. Trainers on the ground had their Pokémon aimed toward Damien, and all around him flying Pokémon were hovering above, below, and on level with him.

Dragonair floated down until it was in front of Damien, and Chazz stated, "Looks like we proved you wrong, Damien. There's no escape now! We've got you cornered once again! All possible escapes are blocked! And there's nobody to help you out this time!"

Damien was about to say something when he looked down at his Pidgeot, finally noticing Pidgeot's heavy breathing. "I know I shouldn't do this, but I need to get out of here," Damien said under his breath. He looked back up at Chazz and said, "You're not bringing me in."

Chazz started to laugh after saying, "Do you hear this? After seeing the position he's in, he has the nerve to say that we're not going to bring him in!"

Damien, while everybody was laughing and not paying attention, bent down over to Pidgeot's ear and whispered, "I know this is a lot to be asking in your condition, but we need to escape. Can you do an Aerial Ace?" Pidgeot gave a short nod as a response. "Thanks. Go on my signal, ok?"

Damien bent back up as people started to let off the laughing. "So," Chazz continued to say, "do you really want to continue your fruitless efforts?"

"You don't understand," Damien said. "None of you fully understand what's happening in this war."

"Like we care!" Chazz yelled back. "We'll fight for out planet, even if we die! Do you not have the same loyalty to your own planet?"

"I have as much loyalty as you, but I, unlike the majority of this planet, actually think instead of acting on the impulse. That's the problem here; the people in charge of the army are just sacrificing lives, hoping that the Tetrites will just leave!"

"So what? The government said it's working," Chazz quickly replied.

"They've been saying that for fifteen years," responded Damien. And, at that time, Pidgeot charged toward Chazz and his Dragonair.

Chazz closed his eyes and quickly braced for impact, but it never came. Pidgeot had gained altitude and was rising at an alarmingly fast pace. "Dragon Rage!" Chazz yelled out. A ball of blue fire accumulated at Dragonair's mouth, and it shot toward Pidgeot at a speed faster than the one Pidgeot was going. Damien could only look back and his eyes widened a bit as he saw the approaching Dragon Rage only too late. He gripped the feathers on Pidgeot tightly as he prepared himself for the attack, but something else caught his eyes.

Above him, many air sickles were flying toward the attack and hitting the flaming ball, the air dispersing the fire into nothing more than floating embers. Pushing off his curiosity, Damien yelled out, "Mach two, Pidgeot!" and Pidgeot flew forward with great speed, disappearing from everybody's sight in the matter of seconds.

Chazz and his Dragonair flew forward, but a four winged green flying Pokémon lowered itself in front of him, stopping him.

A cloaked boy moved his head from behind the Pokémon, allowing Chazz to see him. "I don't think you'll be able to get him now," he said, and started to fly up.

Infuriated, Chazz followed the boy and flew in front of him, stopping his path. "Boy, whoever you are, you're about to get the punishment for messing in our affairs," Chazz told him. A stream of fire shot forward from Dragonair and hit the other Pokémon, knocking the boy off and sending the Pokémon falling toward the oasis. A splash was heard, and Chazz flew to the surface of the water, inspecting the area, before saying, "Guess he wasn't so tough after all," and went back to the rest of his gang. 


End file.
